At the present time it is known that the entire head of human hair may be dyed or bleached, using a liquid dye or bleach, by bathing or washing the head with a treatment solution. However, the resulting hair is often uniform in color and appears unnatural.
It is also known that selected strands of hair may be colored, using a liquid dye or a bleach, to form the appearance of streaks of differently colored hair, for example of lighter or darker color or shade. Such "streaking" may present a more natural and interesting appearance then uniformly dyeing the entire head of hair.
One widely used method of hair dye streaking, often performed in hair salons (beauty parlors), involves placing on the head a rubber cap having holes. A crochet hook end is passed through the holes to pull out strands (tufts) of hair which are then dyed. In another method, strands of hair are separated, dyed and then wrapped in plastic or metal foil to keep the dyed strands separated from the rest of the hair. These methods are relatively time consuming, expensive and difficult to use at home.
A commercially available device seeks to apply hair treatment liquid to short lengths of selected hair strands. That device is a small hand device having smooth tines and two small brushes. Each brush is secured in a gullet about mid-way between two smooth tines. The device is used to apply "highlights" (light colored short streaks) or "lowlights" (dark colored short streaks) by brushing on two different hair dyes. It is intended to provide a natural look and may be used at home, i.e., applied by the user.